Claustrophobia
by GlitterPen
Summary: Jessie and James alone in a dark, cold cavern after the Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon. Very Rocketshippy


Title: Claustrophobia  
  
Author: GlitterPen (glitterpen2002@yahoo.com)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and I stand to make no profit from this.  
  
Summary: Rocketshipping at the end of Attack of the Prehistoric Pokemon.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Jessie shivered slightly and then snapped, "How long has he been gone! He's left us down here, I know he has."  
  
James sighed, "Jessie, he's not left us. We sent Meowth on ahead to find another way out of these caverns. He can see in the dark, remember." He almost snapped back himself, as frustrated as he was but he managed to keep his tone in check.  
  
They had heard the digging up above them from the collapsed entrance to Grandpa Canyon and realized that they should find another way out and quickly - Officer Jenny was up there. They had sent Meowth on ahead to scout out a possible escape route. The two of them had gone with Meowth about a kilometer into the caverns and then let him continue on ahead.  
  
They had realized quickly that they couldn't be too far underground as there were many cracks and fissures that allowed in a small amount of light. But so far they had not found anything that seemed possible for them to slip through. Now Jessie and James had stopped to rest and wait for Meowth's report.  
  
Jessie for her part was becoming more and more frustrated. "Just where is he? He's left without us, I'm sure of it!" she demanded.  
  
James sighed again, "Jessie, Meowth would not do that to us. Calm down!" He tried to make his voice as forceful as possible.  
  
He hadn't realized just how tense Jessie was, "Don't you tell ME to calm down," she shrieked, raising her left hand as if to slap him as she had done many times before. Only this time, James was tired himself. He was tired of her complaining and whining and most importantly he was tired of the fact that she always seemed to blame the team's mistakes on him. James, quite frankly, had had enough.  
  
He caught her arm easily with his right hand and held it firmly. "I said calm down!" he repeated, again trying to be as forceful with her as possible.  
  
"Don't! Tell! ME! What! To! Do!" she screeched, this time trying to kick his shins.  
  
Still holding her left hand up in the air, James tried to dodge her kicks and simply put his other hand on her right shoulder and pressed her back against the cavern wall.  
  
"Let me go! Let me go!" she shrieked, trying to wriggle away from his grasp. She was gasping for breath as she struggled against him. It startled James to see how completely irrational she was - he'd seen her mad before, but never like this!  
  
"Jessie, Jessie, what's wrong?" He continued to hold her firmly, mostly in the interest of self-preservation since he wasn't sure what she'd do to him if he did let her go.  
  
"I just.", she drew a heaving breath, "I just don't like it down here." she continued to gasp, "I.I don't like the dark, I don't like being underground,.I just don't like it." her words trailed off in the darkness, but her gasps now began to sound like sobs.  
  
James had to admit he certainly didn't like it down her one bit either, but Jessie seemed terrified. As long as he had known her, he had never, ever seen her this upset before. Sure, she had a temper, but this time she seemed genuinely frightened.  
  
She drew great, long shuddering breaths. He shifted his right hand so that now he held both of her shoulders pressed against the cool cavern wall. "Jessie, are you okay?"  
  
Something about the tenderness in his voice when he asked that question caused Jessie to completely break down into tears. She sagged against him.  
  
"Shhhh, Jessie, shhhh, it's all right," he whispered to her. He lowered his face to hers and continuing to whisper. "Meowth will be back soon with directions for a way one and even if he's not, if we just wait long enough then the 'rescuers' above will clear out and we can get out the way we got in."  
  
She nodded slightly and he went on. "Meowth's our friend. He won't leave us. Friends don't do that. That's what we all are, okay, friends?"  
  
Jessie seemed to calm for a moment. But it struck James as odd how she seemed calmer, and yet somehow sadder. "I-I-I know," she whispered back.  
  
"It's going to be okay, I promise," he tipped her chin up to make her look at him. In the dim light he could see that tears were streaking her cheeks. He felt so sorry for her, she was so frightened, he didn't know what to do. She seemed to be shivering so he wrapped his arms around her to hold her close. He leaned forward and kissed the top of her head. She relaxed a little and he felt her own slender arms slide around his waist and hold him lightly, too. James had meant to give her another brotherly kiss on the top of her head, but at that moment she looked up at him. His lips brushed hers and time seemed to stand still for both of them.  
  
Jessie's heart was pounding. She had been so scared, trapped in this dark, cold cavern. All she wanted was to be somewhere safe and warm. And now, here she was, trapped in the same cavern and yet she'd never felt warmer or safer in her life since she was in James' arms. But "friends", James had said they were "friends." She didn't want this moment to end because now she was afraid they would go back to being just "friends." She stood rock still in his arms, afraid to move, or else she'd break whatever spell they were under.  
  
For his part, James was as confused as she was frightened. This was Jessie, he'd known her for years, he loved her the way he'd love a sister. Yet, just this moment his lips had touched hers and he had felt a spark of electricity between them; something he had never expected.  
  
Hesitantly, he stroked his tongue across her lips. She shifted slightly in his arms, tilting her head and parting her lips a little. He traced his tongue around her lips again and then tasted gently inside her sweet mouth.  
  
Jessie broke the kiss and pulled back slightly to look up at him. "I.I guess we should stop," her voice quavered. James slid his hands to her waist and held her body close against his. Stop? He'd been blind for years now and they were just getting started and she thought they should stop?  
  
"I don't want to stop," he murmured in her ear, breathing in the heady sweet fragrance of her hair. "Tell me you don't want to stop, either?"  
  
"I.I don't want to stop," she whispered back up at him.  
  
This time, there was no hesitation on his part at all as he claimed her mouth with his own. He kissed her forcefully, passionately. Jessie circled her arms around behind his neck and drew herself up to him. James had kissed many girls before but never realized how right it felt when the perfect one for him molded her body up against his like that. He held her even tighter at the waist, pressing her back against the wall, feeling the cool stone of the cavern behind her and the heat of her body pressed up against his.  
  
He kissed her eyes, kissed her throat, then kissed her mouth deeply again. He slid one hand down her trim body and drew her leg up to wrap it around his waist. Jessie was tugging at his t-shirt when the two of them heard a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey, you's two, there's an exit not too far ahead."  
  
Startled, Jessie and James looked up to see Meowth smiling at them. "Well, it's about time you's two figured this out!" 


End file.
